


The Love of Your Life

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous!Ava, Jealousy, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: When Nyssa joins the Legends for a mission, Ava can't help but feel jealous.





	The Love of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the3rdshrop said: Can you do a fic where Nyssa joins Legends and we see a jealous!Ava for Sara

Today was just supposed to be a normal, low level, mission that the Legends could deal with on their own, so Ava saw no reason to stay.

Of course, when she woke up with the captain of the Waverider closely tucked into her side with her head on her shoulder, Agent Sharpe seriously considered that she could just come up with some excuse as to why the team would need her help.

However, Director Bennett had made it explicitly clear that she was on very thin ice since he had found out about her relationship with Sara and that she was lucky that he didn't take disciplinary action every time she boarded the Waverider without express permission from her superiors. To be quite honest, she was actually grateful to him, despite everything, since she couldn't call Sara her girlfriend if he fired her and took away her Time Courier.

The Agent sighed as an increasingly annoying beeping emitted from the device on the bedside table and the adorable sleeping blonde furrowed her brow as if her sleeping mind was considering if it was part her dream or not. Ava smirked at how cute the usually badass woman looked and reached over to silence the alarm. As she did so, she felt the grip around her tighten and she instantly knew that the woman next to her was, in fact, awake.

"Stay," Sara mumbled sleepily into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Ava sighed again, though this time it was more in contentedness than frustration. She would like nothing more than to stay and help the Legends right now, since that would mean that she would get to spend more time with Sara, but she had already been assigned to deal with a couple high level anachronisms before she would be allowed to go home, so she couldn't justify staying with the 'merry band of idiots' just so that they could extract Galleo from 2018. Not even the Legends were capable of messing up a mission where all they had to do was kidnap and wipe memories.

It was for this reason that she simply leaned down and kissed the top of Sara's head and muttered regretfully, "I have to go if I'm going to make dinner tonight."

The shorter blonde lay still for a moment, obviously considering if she would rather go on a date with Ava or have her there for a mission. Finally, she sighed and pushed herself off the agent so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Why can't you do both?" she asked, making her best effort to look as pouty as possible.

Ava just shook her head and leaned forward to kiss the pout off her lips, "we had this conversation yesterday. I stayed and then Director Bennett threatened to fire me."

"He'll never actually do it though, and we did actually need your help yesterday."

"I sat in a car with you for three hours and waited for Shakespeare to leave that pub." Ava shot back.

"Because you wouldn't let me go in and just grab him in front of a hundred people."

The agent quirked an eyebrow, she considered arguing her point, but she already had yesterday and this was probably just Sara's way to make her stay longer anyway.

"Which just proves that I hold the Legends back, so you obviously should do the mission without me," Ava replied with a smirk and began moving the blankets away from her body so that she could go and get her Time Courier.

Sara huffed and grumbled, "why are you so good at turning my own words around on me?"

"It's a gift," the agent replied, as she strapped the time device to her wrist and began inputting the details to take her back to her apartment.

The blonde still in the bed just huffed and pouted at the same time.

Ava laughed and put her hands down on the bed so that she could lean in closer to the other woman, "go back to sleep, captain, you have hours until the rest of your team gets up."

Sara pouted for a moment longer before she moved her head to accept the 'goodbye kiss' her girlfriend was offering her.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant at 7," Ava announced before she pressed the button on her watch and a doorway to her apartment open.

Sara watched her go and considered that she could follow and distract the agent from getting ready for work, but she ultimately decided against it. As much as she knew Ava loved spending time with her, the fact remained that she loved her job and she wasn't quite sure how their relationship would work if she wasn't an Agent of the Time Bureau. It was for this reason that the captain just blew out a breath of defeat and tried to get comfortable with the distinct lack of body warmth next to her.

s

7.20 pm

Ava propped her head up on her hand and swallowed hard as she looked down to her watch again.

Sara could be irresponsible and childish, but she had never once been more than five minutes late for one of their dates, in fact, apart from going to see her parents, these were the times that she set aside for herself to be a 'normal' person.

The agent felt the gaze of the waiter on her and she considered how much longer she could take this pity. Logically, she knew that the captain of a time ship had no reason to be more than a few minutes late, but if something had happened to her, then her team would have had to inform the bureau and she would hope that her fellow agents would have the decency to let her know if something had happened to the Legends since they all knew about the nature of her relationship with their captain. For a moment, she was very tempted to call Gary and ask if anything was going on, but she quickly decided against it. Her subordinate did not need to know what a mess she became when it came to Sara Lance.

With a sigh, she waited another five minutes, checking her watch and phone every five seconds, before she decided that she could not take this any longer and she stood from her chair. The agent swiftly paid for the glass of wine she had and made her way to the nearest alley so that she could activate her Time Courier to take her to the Waverider.

Ava stepped through into the main control room and found Nate, Amaya, Ray and Zari standing around the console in the centre. She instantly felt self-conscious when she realised that this was the first time they would have seen her in a dress but she quickly moved past it when she saw the concerned look on each of their faces.

Without pretence, she asked, "is Sara okay?"

"She's fine," Amaya replied a little too quickly and Ava realised that she was looking past her at someone.

Agent Sharpe followed her eyeline over to the library where two figures stood talking, she recognised the blonde of the pair as her girlfriend, but the other woman wasn't quite as familiar. However with all of her time studying the Legends, and Sara in particular, it only took a couple seconds for it to click in her mind.

"Is that Nyssa Al Ghul?" she asked, hoping that the crack in her voice wasn't too noticeable. She and Sara had spoken extensively about their pasts but Nyssa had always seemed to be off limits and Ava had accepted that since she didn't particularly want to talk about her former relationships either. She had been sure it was nothing to worry about but they appeared to be having a very heartfelt conversation from this angle.

"We kind of…ran into her when we picked up Galleo…" Ray explained as he looked around his teammates who obviously didn't quite understand the significance of the assassin's presence. He had never been round when Sara and Nyssa were together, but he had certainly known the intensity of their relationship based upon the way in which Nyssa had tried to find out who killed her 'beloved'.

"Nyssa insisted that she wanted to…catch up with Sara," Zari supplied, "plus…we kind of lost Galleo and she offered to help us find him."

Ava frowned and shot a look over to Zari. She decided that she didn't are too much about the messed up mission, she was sure that the Legends would fix it, eventually. What bothered her was that Sara was missing their date because she was 'catching up' with the love of her life.

It had been a while since Ava Sharpe had felt the bitter burn of jealousy coursing through her but it only flared up higher when she turned back and saw Nyssa place a hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

For a moment, she considered that she could go and say something, but she didn't want to be the person who showed up where the were not wanted. If Sara had wanted to spend time with her, she would have shown up to the date they had planned over two weeks ago.

The four Legends standing behind her remained silent and Ava felt tears prick at her eyes. She knew that she didn't want to cry in front of these people, so she just looked down to her wrist and pressed the button that would take her home.

-Ten minutes ago in the library-

"This is truly amazing, Ta-er al-Asfer," Nyssa said in awe as she looked around the ship.

The blonde tensed and said, "please call me Sara."

The assassin frowned but nodded. It had been so long since she had last seen the woman she loved that she must have subconsciously wanted to recapture a time when she was Ta-er al-Asfer before she was released from the League and she once again became Sara Lance, a person she had never really had the chance to get to know.

"Of course," she replied with a slight bow of her head, "my apologises…Sara."

"Thanks," the captain said and a silence passed between them. Sara couldn't help but feel bad at the pained expression on the other woman's face. She knew for a fact that she would never stop loving Nyssa, but it just wasn't the same as it used to be. She didn't want to grab the woman and kiss her anymore. She couldn't even imagine settling down and having a few kids with her, which she used to think about during her time in the League whenever she allowed herself to think about going back to having a normal life. Now, though, she knew she and Nyssa were just too different to ever work long term, especially now that she knew what it was like to have a girlfriend and be in a functional relationship.

Nyssa bit her lip and looked around the Waverider again. She liked to believe that technology was not too foreign to her even tough she had basically grown up with none, but this was just another level.

"So this allows you to travel through time?" the assassin asked. finally thinking of something to fill the silence.

Sara nodded, "yeah, we just fix the anachronisms we kind of caused when we broke time…"

"Broke time?" Nyssa repeated.

The blonde nodded again, she wasn't in the mood to explain the whole ordeal.

The assassin took a moment to process this before a thought occurred to her and she allowed herself to take a step towards the shorter woman.

"Could this…ship not allow you to prevent Laurel's death?" she asked with a distinct shade of hope behind her words.

Sara felt a pang in her stomach and she looked at the ground. She was no longer really used to the frank way in which the League had spoken about death, especially since everyone on the Waverider seemed to dance around the issue.

"I…already tried," she mumbled, still looking firmly at the ground, "it's a bad idea, I can't change things that were meant to happen…"

Nyssa took another step forward and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek as she had many times before. Sara allowed herself to lean into the touch as she remembered all of the tines this action had comforted her during her training. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, but they shot back open when Gideon's voice cut through the silence:

"Captain, I feel compelled to tell you that it is now 7.30 and try were sechduled to meet Ava at 7.00."

Sara's eyes widened at the mention of her girlfriend and she stepped away while pushing Nysa's hand aside.

Nyssa looked utterly bewildered (and not only because of the disembodied voice) and Sara stumbled back and turned n her heels as if she could still make her date.

However, her movements were cut short when she saw the back of a blue dress and a woman stepping through an open portal.

"Ava!" she called, running quickly from the library to the main control room, but it was too late as the portal closed, leaving no trace that the agent was ever there.

Nate, Amaya, Zari and Ray all stood staring at their caption and Sara felt the sudden urge to yell at them for letting Ava leave, but she bit her tongue.

"Crap," she muttered as she sank down to the stairs and placed her head in her hands.

Nyssa stepped out of the library and once again frowned, but this time at Sara's public display of emotion, this woman truly had changed.

Zari looked between her teammates and rolled her eyes when none of them made any moves. Finally, she just went over to the captain and knelt down in front of her, "hey, just call her, Sara, it will be fine."

"I'm afraid that the anachronism had now jumped to a level 12, Captain Lance," Gideon announced, sounding actually regretful that she was stopping any chance of Sara to her girlfriend. "It would be highly advisable that you do not waste any time."

Sara sighed and wished that Galleo wasn't so important to the timeline, but she still pushed herself up to her feet.

"We need to find him, and quickly," she called, hoping tat her emotions were not coming through her captain's facade.

s

It took the team about 26 hours to find Galleo and make sure that there were not lasting effect on the timeline and Sara had to admit that it probably would have taken longer without Nyssa.

The woman was an expert tracker, even if she had found that it wasn't as natural to work with her as it would have been with Ava.

With severe sleep deprivaton, the captain entered the library and called, "Gideon could you please call Ava?"

"Of course," the AI replied instantly and the transmission appeared on screen but it was not the beautiful face of the woman she loved.

Sara narrowed her eyes and cross her arms, "Gary," she growled, "I called Ava."

"Agent Sharpe is unavailable, maybe I could help?" he asked brightly, oblivious to the captain's tension.

"No I need to talk to Ava," Sara replied.

The agent frowned, now noticing that something was off. He'd picked up calls when Ava wasn't available beefier and Sara usually just asked him to pass on a message.

"I can…let her know you called," he said hesitantly, "she should be back in next week."

"Next week?" Sara asked as she tried to think if there had been a time when Agent Sharpe had been unavailable for so long, "I can't wait a week, Gary, I need to talk to my girlfriend now."

Gary swallowed hard and looked around him, hoping there was no one around to hear him breaking protocol by revealing a high level agent's schedule.

"She took a vacation," he replied, "shouldn't she have told you? I thought you would…you know…take it together?"

Sara bit the inside of her cheek to try and stop herself from being upset in front of Gary, They had agreed to take a vacation together and they had actually talked about places and times they could go to the night before.

"Thanks Gary," she said and hit the button to end the call with no further warning.

The blonde blew out a shaky breath and ran her hand across her face. She hated the thought that Ava could have seen something that made her think that she didn't love her. The seemingly put together agent had a lot of insecurities, just like Sara did, and the idea that she could have played on them made Sara feel beyond guilty and like an idiot for potentially ruining the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"This Ava truly means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Sara jumped and whipped around, though her hand couldn't find a weapon to brandish, she blew out another breath when her mind finally caught up with the fact that it was Nyssa standing at the entrance of the library,

"I…don't think I can talk to you about this…" Sara mumbled and looked down the ground.

Nyssa tilted her head. She had been one of the few people who had seen Sara so vulnerable, particularly after she had first found her about to drown in the ocean, but it had been a long time since she had seen a glimpse of that young woman who had lost every semblance of her old life.

"Of course you can, Sara," she replied, as she walked further into the room, "we were friends long before you first kissed me, or do you not remember?"

A smile tugged at the corner of the captain's lips at the memory. She had been so worried that Nyssa would reject her that she had nearly ran away after placing a chaste kiss on her lips, but she had been pulled back into a deeper kiss that had been better than any she had ever shared with Oliver or her other previous boyfriends. She knew that if nothing else, she owed this woman for allowing her to become so comfortable with her sexuality.

She wasn't sure if it was because of her lack of sleep or how high emotions were running, but she felt a tear trail down her face and she reached up to wipe it away, before she motioned over to the pair of chairs so that they could each take a seat.

Once they were both sat down, Sara swallowed hard and said, "Ava…she's an agent of the bureau who watch us to make sure we don't break time again."

Nyssa nodded, even if she didn't quite understand all of this time travel business, she figured that she didn't really need to understand it to get the point of this conversation.

"Somewhere along the line, the team realised that she had a crush on me, because she kept calling me for no reason, and making this cute giggling sound when she spoke to me," Sara continued, actually smiling at the mental image of Ava laughing, "anyway, eventually, I realised that I liked her back and finally asked her out…we've been together for nearly a year…"

Nyssa felt a pang in her stomach at the idea of Sara being with anyone but herself, but she forced herself to push past it. No matter how much she loved the woman sat before her, she could see that her life was no longer what it was when she was part of the League of Assassins. She was now the captain of a time ship and she seemed to love her life more than she ever had when she had first known her. The League had always been something that was keeping her from her old life, this seemed like it was the kind of life that she was always meant for and she only needed to join the League to get her here. To get her to a certain agent of the bureau who watched her team.

"Do you love her?" Nyssa asked.

Sara nodded, deciding that it would be cruel to elaborate upon all of the reasons that she loved her girlfriend. She was very aware of how Nyssa still felt about her and couldn't stop herself from feeling bad that she no longer returned her feelings, but at the same time, she knew that the woman would need know this if she were ever to think about moving on with someone new.

"I really do," Sara replied,

"Then you should take me back to Star City and you should go and talk to her," the assassin replied. "Perhaps you could compensate for missing your date by taking that vacation with her?"

The blonde smiled at the thought, not at all surprised that Nyssa had been able to listen in on her phone call without her noticing, she was the one who practically taught her everything she knew. However, her smile dropped when she realised the first part of what Nyssa had said, "you don't want to stay with the Legends?"

"I do not believe that I am strong enough to see you happy with another just yet and I would also hate to be the one who prevented that from happening," the assassin replied with a smile that looked very much sad. "Should your team ever need any form of assistance, however, you can always call on me."

Sara stood and Nyssa followed the action so that she could accept the hug that she knew what was coming, but she didn't expect the kiss on her cheek that the blonde placed as she pulled away.

"I will always love you, Nyssa," she whispered, hoping that she wasn't igniting some kind of hope that they would ever get back together.

However, the soft expression on the assassin's face told her that she knew what she meant.

"And I you, my beloved."

They remained smiling at each other for a solid five seconds, before Sara called, "Gideon, plot a course for Star City, 2018."

s

Sara wasn't too surprised when Gideon informed her that she couldn't find any evidence that Ava had actually gone anywhere with her vacation. There was no record on her Time Courier after her going home yesterday and there were no credit card charges to say that she had been further than a block away from her apartment.

So blonde took a deep breath and brought her fist up to knock at the door she had been standing at for about five minutes. Even if she rationally knew that she hadn't cheated on Ava, she completely understood why the woman would be upset by what she had seen, but she couldn't help but think that apologises for would be an admission of guilt for something that she had never done.

The door opened about ten seconds later and Sara smiled at the sight before her. Ava had her hair up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing sweats. The former assassin could hear the distinct sound of trashy reality TV playing from the apartment.

"Hey," she said, rocking on her feet as she tried to ascertain what the expression on the taller woman's face meant. There was clearly some shock, but was it also relief? Or anger?

"Hey," Ava replied, sounding as if she hadn't used her voice in quite a few hours.

"Can I…come in?"

The agent hesitated for a moment, but she realised that Sara had been in her apartment countless times. In fact, she was partly surprised because she was pretty sure that this was the first time the woman had actually knocked and hadn't just portal-ed her way in without permission.

She opened the door wider and stepped out of the way so that the blonde could come in and she began to make her way back into the living room. She cringed at the evidence of all of the sugar she had eaten that day, but Sara only smiled at it, she always liked being one of the few people who Agent Sharpe showed her unprofessional side to.

Ava picked up the remote and paused the TV in the middle of a fight between two unrealistically beautiful people and she plopped down onto the couch.

Sara gingerly walked over and sat on the edge of the cushion, making a point not to get too close until she had said what she had planned to say.

"I know I'm really late for our date…" she started, hoping that her usual charm could possibly work.

The other woman's jaw tensed and she shrugged her shoulders, "it's okay. You was busy."

The captain blew out a breath to stop her usual defensive nature from rearing its ugly head, "I know, but I should had sent you message to tell you I couldn't come. You could have helped us find Galleo and we probably would have still made the reservation…"

"It looked like you had plenty of help," Ava mumbled, staring firmly at her lap. She had vowed to herself that she wouldn't allow her jealousy to get the better of her right now, but she had felt it building all day. The longer that her girlfriend took to get into contact with her the more aware she became that she was with Nyssa.

Sara winced slightly at what the woman was suggesting and Ava sighed and said, "look I get it, she's the love of your life…"

She was cut off from saying anymore when Sara launched forward and captured the taller woman's lips in her own before she could even suggest what she thought she was going to. For a couple seconds, Ava did nothing, but her lips starting to move against Sara's with practised ease. Sara placed her hand on the back of the agent's neck to pull her closer, and the kiss started to get more frantic until they parted when they both needed to breathe. But Sara didn't move out of her personal space.

"You are the love of my life, Ava," she said firmly, "Nyssa…well she's the reason that I was alive to have the chance to meet you."

The taller woman took a moment to search Sara's eyes, as if she was making sure that she was telling the truth.

"She…had her hand on your cheek," she mumbled, suddenly feeling very stupid not allowing Sara to explain before she left.

"We were talking about Laurel," Sara replied.

The agent blew out a breath, as every muscle in her body relaxed and she closed her eyes at the same time at her own stupidity. It now occurred to her that Nyssa had known Laurel very well before her death and was very much more qualified to talk to Sara about the late Black Canary than she could ever be.

"Nyssa reminds me of the past," Sara continued when Ava didn't say anything else, "I like to believe that you're my future, Aves."

Ava opened her eyes and a smile began to take over from the frown that she'd been wearing since she had first suspected that she had been stood up.

"I feel like such an idiot now," she sighed.

Sara finally relaxed now as she realised that this meant that they were no longer in a potential argument.

"I'm the idiot, if we hadn't lost Galleo, I could have spent yesterday having dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Ava's grin turned into a full on smile at this and she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for reacting like a jealous schoolgirl, I should have trusted that you love me more than that."

Sara pushed the woman down onto the couch so she was laying down and she could tuck herself into her side and she nodded against her shoulder.

"Yes you should have," she replied with a yawn, "but seeing you jealous is kind of cute."

The agent sighed and brought her hand up to stroke the captain's hair.

"When was the last time you went to sleep?" Ava asked.

"Well I got a couple hours after I tried to get you to stay," Sara replied with a heavier yawn.

Ava kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, "go to sleep, we can plan how we're going to use the rest of my vacation when you wake up."

Sara nodded and mumbled, "we could just stay here."

"I like that idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you thought :)  
> Also feel free to send any prompts to me on Tumblr @ Withgirl-sq


End file.
